FOU D'AMOUR, there's something in the water
by Odilette
Summary: Personne n'aime de la même manière mais l'intensité reste forte pour chaques amours. Personne n'aime de la même manière. Finnick, lui, est fou d'amour pour Annie. Et elle aussi. C'est leur manière de s'aimer. Leur manière d'être fou. Fou d'amour.


Tout appartient à Suzanne Collins. Les citations en italique proviennent de ses livres, Hunger Games. Je ne donnerai ni le numéro du tome, ni le chapitre pour les personnes n'ayant pas encore lu le livre. Attention, cet os contient des **SPOILERS** alors si vous n'avez pas lu le tome deux, passez votre chemin. Vous êtes prévenu. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**F O U D' A M O U R** | **There's something in the water**.

_FINNICK ODAIR & ANNIE CRESTA | Hunger Games | OS n°1_

* * *

"-_She's never gonna be the same, Finnick." __All of us that come out of the arena leave with wounds. On our bodies, our minds, our hearts. The important thing to remember is that over time, even the worst scars will fade. Don't give up. _

* * *

**District 4**

A la lueur du soleil levant, je m'éveille. Aucun cauchemar n'est venu perturber mon sommeil. Depuis les Hunger Games, je peux compter mes vrais nuits sur les doigts de la main. D'une seule main. C'est lorsque je sens un poids contre mon torse que je comprend la raison de cette si bonne nuit passé. Annie. Des bribes de souvenirs de la veille me viennent à l'esprit. Après un énième appel du Capitol, j'ai dû délaisser ma belle pour aller sur place, une fois encore. Avant même d'être arrivé, je savais ce qui m'attendais. Comme à chaque début de mois, le président Snow avait encore besoin de moi. De mon corps. Depuis le temps, je n'essayer même plus de plaider ma cause en stipulant que j'en avais fait assez. A quoi bon ? Les règles, c'était lui qui les imposés. Et lorsqu'on est désigné pour faire partit de son jeu, on en sort jamais. Et à chaque fois que le président m'ordonne encore et encore de passer la soirée avec l'un des membres les plus huppés du Capitole, je me disais qu'il y avait pire situation. Je pourrais être mort ou torturé. Pire que ça, il pourrait m'enlever Annie. Ce qui était inconcevable. Il la fait déjà bien assez souffrir comme cela. Un simple aller aux Hunger Games avait suffit. Pour elle, pas besoin de torture ou d'être transformer en marchandise. Pour Snow, elle ne représentait plus rien. Aucune menace d'aucune sorte. Alors, comme à chaque fois, je jouer mon rôle à la perfection, faisant au plus vite pour rentrer chez moi et redevenir celui que je suis réellement : un homme fou amoureux. Fou, c'était le mot. Annie et moi le sommes tout autant que l'autre. Bien que moi, je ne fasse pas de crise. Enfin, pas encore. Qui sait ce que Snow à prévu pour notre avenir ? Car il est certain qu'à un moment ou un autre, il trouvera un nouveau jeu auquel me faire participer. Moi, Finnick Odair, un pion du Capitole.

Annie dors toujours. Plongé dans mes souvenirs, je caresse distraitement ses cheveux décoiffés. Lorsqu'elle dort, elle parait si paisible. Mais je sais bien que dans sa tête, elle lutte contre des images plus qu'affreuses. Comme chaque vainqueurs. A mon retour du Capitole, elle m'attendait sur la plage. Dans un coin reculé de tout. Lors de ses premières crises, je l'emmenais toujours là-bas pour la calmer. Quand je pars, c'est à ce même endroit qu'elle attend mon retour, une corde à la main entrain de s'exercer aux multiples noeuds que je lui ai enseigné. C'est dans l'arène que je me suis rendu compte du bien que pouvait apporter cet exercice. Il m'aidait à ne pas perdre la raison et à continuer à avancer. Ca aide aussi beaucoup Annie de faire ça. Ca l'occupe quand je ne suis pas là. Quand je suis au-près de personne dont j'oublie le nom aussi vite après qu'on me le dit. A la suite de chaque rendez-vous, avant de négliger ce que j'avais appris, je rédigé tout dans un carnet. Car les gens du Capitole ont la langue bien pendu. Ils ne cesse jamais de parler. J'apprends donc énormément de chose sur eux ou leur entourage. Et pas que des choses glorieuses. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Au fond, j'attend une occasion de pouvoir m'en servir contre eux, contre Snow. Mais cette occasion n'arrivera jamais, a mon plus grand damne. Mais je continu quand même, c'est devenu une habitude. Et puis, cela console Annie que je lui fasse la lecture des secrets de ces gens là. Ca l'aide à supporter mes multiples aller et venu. Une bien mince compensation comparé à ce qu'elle doit éprouver de m'imaginer durant ses séances. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me mettre à sa place. Ayant toute ma tête ou pas, je ne supporterais jamais qu'elle fasse se genre de chose. C'est bien trop horrible.

Sans m'en être rendu compte, mes poings se sont serrés. Une main vient les caresser et je la laisse me les ouvrir, refaisant circuler le sang. Annie me regarde, les yeux quasi sans expression. Pour le moment, je n'y décelle que de la crainte et de la tristesse. Je dépose mes lèvres sur son front et lui souris.

- Comment ca va, Annie ?

- Finnick !

Elle se relève et je l'imite.

- C'est moi, je suis là.

Je lui ouvre les bras et elle vient s'y réfugier. C'est comme ça dès qu'elle me voit pour la première fois de la journée. Elle a peur que je disparaisse du jour au lendemain. Bien que je lui affirme que rien au monde peut me séparé d'elle chaque jours, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir cette crainte au fond d'elle. Mais elle sait, elle sait à qu'elle point je l'aime.

Je lui enlève une feuille des cheveux et lui dépose mon cardigan sur les épaules. Il fait toujours un peu frais le matin lorsqu'on s'endort sur la plage. Ce qui nous arrive fréquemment ses derniers temps. Sauf qu'à l'accoutume, on n'y passe pas la nuit. Je la porte jusqu'à son lit lorsqu'elle s'endort. Mais cette fois, elle avait envie d'y rester jusqu'au petit matin. Et en voyant le spectacle qui s'offre à nous, je la comprend. Elle fixe le lever du soleil en face de nous en silence.

- Je préfère les lever de soleil que les coucher. Je n'aime pas les coucher de soleil.

- Pourquoi ? je lui demande en caressant sa joue.

Pendant un long moment elle ne dit rien, alors que je croyais qu'elle avait oublié, elle commence à m'expliquer.

- Je vois ça comment un nouveau commencement, la naissance d'un espoir. Alors que le coucher du soleil nous laisse dans le néant, engloutit tout nos rêves et nos espérances.

Main dans la main, un sac avec nos affaires sur une épaule, on marche vers le district. Quand on arrive, on ne voit personne dans les rues, tout est désert. Mais avant qu'on est pu commencer à s'inquiéter, on arrive sur la grande place où l'écran géant est allumé. Une annonce du Capitole. Je presse mes doigts contre ceux d'Annie, et on se fond dans la foule.

- Au soixante-quinzième anniversaire, afin de rappeler aux rebelles que même les plus forts d'entre eux ne sauraient l'emporter sur le Capitole, les tributs mâles et femelles de chaque district seront moissonnés parmi les vainqueurs survivants.

Annie s'agite à coter de moi et je fais de mon mieux pour garder mon calme. Je l'encercle dans mes bras et cherche quelqu'un dans la foule où plusieurs tête sont tournées vers nous avec des regards emplie de compassion. Je la trouve assez vite néanmoins, ses yeux sont fixés sur les miens. Avant d'avoir pu faire un geste en sa direction, elle remue la tête de haut en bas pour répondre à ma supplication silencieuse que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'émettre. Mags se portera volontaire en tant que tribut si Annie est tiré au sort. Je mime un « Merci » avec mes lèvres. Le problème étant qu'elle non plus je ne saurais la laisser mourir, et pourtant. Je sais qu'elle se sacrifierai sans réfléchir pour me laisser une chance de retourner auprès d'Annie. Annie.. J'essaye du mieux que je peux de calmer sa crise, sans y parvenir. Je lui dis des mots doux et lui assure qu'elle n'aura pas à y retourner. Mais elle ne s'inquiète pas pour ça. Elle s'inquiète pour moi. Son cauchemar prend vie, je ne serais plus auprès d'elle durant un long moment. Voir, toujours. Je lui promet de revenir. Etant le seul mâle vainqueur, il est évident que le choix est déjà fait.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que je suis toujours entrain de consoler Annie, Mags me fait un signe de la rejoindre. Je confie Annie à des proches et me dirige vers Mags. Elle m'amène chez elle, vérifie qu'il n'y ait personne susceptible de nous entendre, et se lance.

- Nous avons un plan, elle dit juste.

Je comprend tout de suite et me sens un peu mieux. Une bouffée d'espoir m'envahit : Les rebelles ont un plan. On peut s'en sortir. Mags et moi. Elle me répète ce qu'Haymitch, un vainqueur du douze, lui à raconté. Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'information sinon la certitude qu'on survivra. Et c'est suffisant. La seule ombre au tableau est les deux autres vainqueurs du douze : Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark. Surtout la fille, en réalité. Nous devons les protéger. Dans l'arène. Au péril de nos vies. Je pense pouvoir faire en sorte de les protéger eux, Mags et moi dans un même temps. C'est possible. Surtout que les amoureux veilleront déjà assez bien l'un sur l'autre, je n'aurai qu'à réellement m'inquiéter de notre survie à Mags et à moi.

Je suis Finnick Odair, du district quatre. Je suis un pion du Capitole qui retourne dans l'arène. Mais cette fois, on ne se laissera pas faire.

* * *

_"So that's who Finnick loves, I think. Not his string of fancy lovers in the Capitol. But a poor, mad girl back home."_

* * *

**Hi, p'tits loups. J'espère que ce petit os (écrit il y a un moment, maintenant) vous a plût.**

**xo, Olive.**


End file.
